Une dernière danse
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Os HpDm Cette histoire, basée sur une chanson du groupe Kyo, est une petite histoire triste? Enfin, à vous de voir... venez lire et... reviewezmoi! LDM


**Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy**

**Rating: T**

**Paring: HpDm**

**Résumé: Après tout ce temps Harry... tu resteras toujours celui à qui je demanderai... une dernière danse. Slash HpDm. SPOILER TOME 6**

**Disclamer: Tout est à madame Rowling, des personnages aux lieux en passant par les sortilèges.**

**Remerciements: Je remercie seulement le groupe Kyo d'avoir chanté une chanson telle que "une dernière danse", c'est celle qui m'a inspirée pour ma Songfic. Merci le groupe!**

**Note de l'auteure: Et bien voilà, ceci est un petit One-Shot que je crois que plusieurs vont aimer mais qui suis-je pour juger à votre place. Je demande seulement des reviews... sinon plus de Os pour personne et cette fois-ci, c'est vrai.**

**-°xXx°-**

Une rire cristalin provint des profondeurs de la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Harry allait terminer sa septième année au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard et ce serait les derniers jours avec ses amis, les derniers jours à profiter de sa joie de vivre... la guerre terminée aidant grandement à son sourire. Il regarda ses amis; Hermione, dans sa grande splendeur, était belle à croquer. Elle portait un chandail rose à fines bretelles, montrant sa poitrine maintenant d'une taille... respectable. Des pantalons blancs couvraient son bas, une ceinture de tissus rose entourant sa taille. On pouvait entrevoir son ventre plat et hâlé, ayant prit une jolie teinte cuivrée durant l'été de sa sixième. Ses grands yeux bruns scruptaient la salle, regardant au passage ses deux amis et la blonde de Ronald, croisant ses doigts avec ceux de son petit ami au-dessus de la table. Dans quelques jours, se serait leur bal... un bal des finissants en quelque sorte. Le bal marquant leur fin d'étude au collège, étant surtout convoité par les jeunes femmes, revêtant toujours des robes à en couper le souffle.

- Harry... est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques instants... seul à seul?

Harry se retourna vers la voix qu'il avait apprit à aimer au cours de l'année malgré les actions du serpentard. Draco se tenait fièrement derrière lui, portant un jean noir délavé moullant ses fesses à la perfection et un pull en cashemere près du corps vert émeraude, comme les yeux pétillants de vie de notre Sauveur nationnal. Ils parvinrent finalement dans un couloir rarement emprunté par les élèves et Draco prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes, croisant ses doigts des siens. Il porta alors une main à sa bouche et y déposa un délicat baiser sous l'oeil amusé et attendrit du brun.

- Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi Harry?

Un faible teint rosé apparu aux joues du Sauveur qui ouvrit la bouche pour dire...

- Oui Draco... toujours Draco...  
- Ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour montrer enfin aux autres notre relation... j'attend impatiemment ce moment Harry.  
- Tu es certain de ce que tu veux faire?  
- Oui... pourquoi... tu... tu ne veux pas? Demanda Draco, sa voix chevrottant faiblement.  
- Oui Draco... oui je le veux... Dit-il, très peu certain de ce qu'il voulait.

Il savait que ce bal serait la pire soirée de sa vie. Il y allait avec Draco, c'est certain qu'un sourire montait à ses lèvres mais... mais il devrait... Draco ne méritait pas ce qu'il ferait...

Draco passa sa main sur la joue du Gryffondor et regarda ses yeux profondément, étant incapable de s'imaginer avec quiconque d'autre en ce moment même.

- Je t'aime tellement Harry...  
- Moi aussi Draco... mon ange.

Draco sourit et s'éloigna, un gargouillement incessant rompant le silence du corridor. Il se dirigea alors vers la Grande Salle, joyeux comme jamais. Si seulement il pouvait savoir...

** 3 Jours plus tard **

Draco arriva à la porte de la chambre du brun et attendit que celui-ci sorte. Il avait des roses à la main et de l'autre un petit paquet noir et argent. Il entendit alors le tableau pivoter puis la voix de son amant lui demander d'avancer pour se rendre au bal. Ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre, une lueur admirative et amoureuse traversant le regard de Draco alors que celui d'Harry était parcouru de craintes et de tristesse.

Draco souleva son menton pour regarder ses orbes vertes et sentit une pointe de tristesse passer dans son corps en regardant les yeux de son cher gryffondor.

- Draco...  
- Oui?  
- je... je dois t'avouer tout de suite... je... je vais devoir partir après cette soirée...  
- Avec moi c'est correct, j'ai toujours voulu voyager...  
- Non Draco... seul...

Les lèvres de Draco tremblèrent faiblement alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau.

- Tu... tu ne vas pas me faire ça Harry? Pas... pas maintenant... non... non...  
- Sincèrement désolé Draco... mon ange, sourit... profite au moins de cette soirée avec moi...  
- Je... je ne peux pas Harry...

Draco se mit alors à courir vers les cachots, les larmes glissant sur ses joues pâles et froides. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et regarda les nombreux dessins qu'il avait fait d'Harry, des dessins de son corps, des dessins de son amour envers lui.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par coeur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois je les dessine encore  
Il fait partie de moi_

Il laissa tomber ses larmes au sol. Il ne voulait plus les sécher, il ne servait plus à rien de les retenir maintenant qu'Harry ne serait plus là pour les sécher. Il ne servait plus à rien de survivre si Harry s'éloignait de lui, s'il disparaissait de sa vie pour toujours. Il aimait lorsque Harry venait glisser ses mains contre ses joues, pour relever son visage et passer ses pouces sur ses joues pour en sécher la peau des perles liquides qui étaient glissées. Il ne voyait plus les mêmes choses que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Il regarda l'heure; sept heure trente. Plus que deux heures trente et la fête serait terminée. Harry devait être en train de s'amuser. Il ne fallait pas... il n'aurait jamais du se connaitre... Draco avait mal, il souffrait le martyr... il n'aurait jamais du faire sa connaissance dans la boutique de vêtements sept ans plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais du ressentir à cet instant une quelconque émotion pour lui.

_Je l'ai connu trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'il se prépare  
Au long voyage_

Il ne reviendrait jamais plus le voir, il ne reviendrait jamais plus déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes ni lui faire part d'un de ses nombreux sourire. Draco laissa tomber son cahier de dessin, emportant dans sa chute son passé, son présent et son avenir. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, son corps penché vers l'avant, ses mains recouvrant son visage pour cacher ses larmes.

Ses cheveux penchés vers l'avant vinrent s'étaler sur les feuilles jaunies et parsemmée d'encre noire. Les dessins ne représentaient plus rien pour lui maintenant puisqu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les montrer ni en profiter en regardant Harry lui sourire. Il ne pourrait plus jamais entendre sa voix si douce à ses oreilles.

Il avait mal. Il souffrait le martyr de son départ. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles se relâcher dans son corps, quelques muscles se crispèrent et il sentit une douleur fulgurante parcourir sa peau. Il cria, il hurla même sa douleur. C'était difficile de s'imaginer sans Harry, encore plus de ne plus le revoir.

_Je peux mourir demain  
Mais ça n'change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire  
Fallait seulement qu'il respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Mais même s'il le laissait ce soir, dans une heure à peine, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier toutes les fois où ensembles ils s'étaient embrassés, les instants qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, à se réjouir du bonheur de l'autre. Draco serra son pendentif dans sa main droite. Un petit serpent entourrant un H et un D. Il n'oublierait jamais comment Harry l'avait consollé alors que ses parents étaient morts, ni comment il l'avait consollé alors qu'il avait cru, une première fois, qu'il allait mourrir. Il avait entièrement changé sa vie. Entièrement changé ses émotions... il ne se le pardonnera jamais d'avoir eut un aussi bon amant... même si... même s'il devrait faire face à sa souffrance. Il avait besoin d'Harry. Il avait besoin de ses bras en ce moment, besoin qu'on le réconforte. Merlin... Ses voeux s'exaussaient.

Deux bras vinrent serrer sa taille et le redressèrent. Deux mains se croisèrent dans le creux de ses reins, un corps chaud et musclé se collant contre le sien. Draco sentit des lèvres se poser sur ses joues, embrassant chacune des larmes qui étaient tombées sur son visage. Il garda ses yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir et remarquer qu'en fait, personne ne se trouvait devant lui, qu'il s'était juste endormit, comme à chaque fois qu'Harry le laissait seul après une dispute.

Des lèvres glissèrent sur ses paupières avant de redescendre sur ses lèvres. C'était un baiser salé. Lui aussi avait pleuré.

- Je m'excuse Draco. Vient avec moi...

Il avait prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina vers la Grande Salle. Des centaines d'élèves dansaient encore et puis Dumbledore annonça la dernière danse.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Après l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Voilà ce que Draco et Harry voulaient. Le blond ouvrit alors les yeux et il cru mourrir. Il était dans les bras d'Harry. Il déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respira une dernière fois son odeur.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry...

Ces quelques mots fendirent le coeur d'Harry qui déposa sa joue contre la tête de Draco. Il ne voulait pas le perdre aussi, il aurait aimé rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, se réveiller un matin avec le blond dans ses bras et le soleil sur leurs visages.

- Je t'aime Harry... Je t'aimerai toujours...  
- Moi aussi mon ange.

Quelques élèves les regardèrent croche avant de recommencer à danser. Des chuchotements se faisaient. Harry les ignora.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Après l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Une dernière danse. La musique cessa, Dumbledore se mit à parler mais Harry l'entraina dans les couloir de l'école et l'emmena face à la porte de sa chambre. Il glissa ses mains sous le visage de Draco, qui avait baissé le sien et le redressa, pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Draco...  
- Je... je ne veux pas te perdre Harry...

Il fondit dans ses bras, les larmes tombant sans arrêt de ses yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours Harry, je veux me réveiller et te trouver à mes côtés pour toujours, je ne veux pas t'oublier, ni oublier les moment qu'on a passés ensembles, je ne veux pas que tu ailles loin de moi et que tu m'oublies. Je ne veux pas souffrir,... je souffre déjà tellement Harry... j'ai tellement mal... je t'aime Harry... je t'aime... je ne veux pas...

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres.

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi Harry...  
- Moi aussi Draco...  
- Tu veux m'emmener avec toi...? Demanda-t-il timidement...  
- Je...  
- Je t'en prie Harry...  
- Je... je reviendrais...  
- Non! Non... ne me laisse pas... ne... reste avec moi...  
- Draco... c'est difficile aussi pour moi.

Draco déposa une armée de baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Harry... si tu ne m'emmènes pas, il ne te serviras plus à rien de revenir... je... je ne survivrai pas Harry si tu pars.  
- Je t'interdis de te suicider!  
- Alors emmène-moi avec toi!  
- Draco.  
- Harry... je... Adieu!

Draco se libéra difficilement de l'étreinte d'Harry et se mit à courir vers les cachots, des larmes toujours présentes sur ses joues, tombant en goutelettes sur son ensemble noir. Il sentit alors qu'on le retenait et une voix se glissa à son oreille:

- Viens avec moi Draco... je ne veux pas rester seul...

Draco se retourna, déposa un long et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui accorder un merveilleux sourire.

- Je t'aime Harry  
- Je t'aime Draco.

**FIN...**

**-°xXx°-**

Commentaires de l'auteure: Alors... comment vous trouvez ce Os? Je veux des reviews à perpétuité et j'accorderai sans doute un épilogue à cette histoire ou bien... enfin bref, plus intéressant encore... alors... à la prochaine? J'espère bien!

Love Draco Malefoy  
À la prochaine


End file.
